


Together (in so many ways)

by tobinspress



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinspress/pseuds/tobinspress
Summary: unrelated 1 shots—some based on “real events” others more au:)





	1. 100 caps and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Tobin's 100th cap-- set in august 2015

_ Tobin thinks a lot about when she started looking at Christen as more than a teammate. She often thinks that maybe she’s known since college— known that the way she couldn’t seem to keep her cool around the striker. The way she would get flustered when they would shake hands and exchange pleasantries after any Stanford-UNC matchups. The way her heart shattered as she watched Christen breakdown after her disallowed goal kept Stanford from a last chance at the NCAA championship. The way she always tried to get Kelley to talk about Christen… yeah— maybe it started in college.  _

  
  


“So I couldn’t help but overhear you inviting Christen to your hundredth cap dinner tonight… thought I was the only friend you were bringing?” Tobin knew alex wasn’t genuinely upset, she was purely trying to get the midfielder to spill information about her feelings for Christen. 

“Yeah uh— I was just telling her that my family’s coming and we’re going out after the game and then I just sorta invited her, it’s not a big deal really.” 

_ Yeah good cover, she totally believes you think it’s not a big deal. Why would it be right? You’ve only been harbouring away your feelings for Christen for a few— months? Years? You’re honestly not too sure at this point.  _

“Not a big deal huh?”

“Yeah… she’s my friend and she’s coming— just like you’re my friend and you’re coming.”

“Okay cut the crap Tobin.” Alex rolled her eyes, pulling Tobin’s arm and leading her to a more private area of the hotel lobby. 

“We’ve been best friends forever, but lately Christen has started filling that position and I’m not too stupid to know why. I don’t want you to think I’m mad about it because I’m not— I would be if she was  _ just _ a friend and she was simply stealing that title from me, but we both know what’s going on here and that you inviting her to celebrate your one hundred caps with your family is definitely  _ not _ not a big deal. When are you going to tell Press you’re in love with her?”

Tobin’s eyes went wide and she sputtered on her words, looking around to make sure no one had heard Alex— especially not Christen. 

“I am not—“ Tobin lowered her voice even more, clearing her throat in order to finish her sentence. Maybe because she was trying to convince herself, maybe because she knew she couldn’t— at least not anymore.

“I’m not in love with her.” She whispered in a harsh tone. “She’s become one of my best friends but that’s all we are…”

“Yeah that’s all you are because you won’t do anything about your feelings— Tobin you’ve changed since you two started getting close, and not in a bad way. I feel like you’re never more yourself than when you’re with Christen and that’s not a coincidence.” 

“Alex even if I did want to do something it kind of takes two people to start a relationship.” 

_ Yeah great excuse. _

“Your point?”

“There’s no way Chris wants that with me…” Tobin eyes got sad and Alex’s heart hurt for her friend, at the same time though— she was annoyed that Tobin was so oblivious.

“Tobin, are you seriously telling me you don’t see the way she looks at you? The way she flirts with you at literally any opportunity?”

_ The way she— what now?  _

“What… what are you talking about? She doesn’t flirt with me, she’s just— she’s a flirty person she talks that way with everyone.”

“Tobin do you think maybe you don’t see these things because you’re scared of the reality that she might like you just as much as you like her?” 

“Enough Alex!” She wasn’t sad anymore— Tobin was angry, she didn’t like being read like this and Alex knew it got under her skin. She knew that Tobin struggled with expressing her emotions and that it was one of her biggest insecurities. “I’m done talking about this.” Tobin walked away hastily from the conversation, and back through the dining hall to collect her coffee before making her way back up to her room without so much as a word to any of her teammates— not even Christen, who watched with concerned eyes as Tobin exited the team breakfast and Alex silently made her way back into the room looking frustrated.

Alex noticed when Christen looked like she was debating following Tobin to check on her and sent the other striker a look that said “not right now.” 

Christen sort of took the hint, but also couldn’t stop herself from texting Tobin. 

**You didn’t take any food, text one smiley face for a muffin and two for a bagel…**

**Three if you need a second cup of coffee;)**

**And four for all of the above:)**

She didn’t get a response right away, but she wasn’t too upset because she knew Tobin wasn’t one to check her phone very often. Right when she was about to leave the dining room though her phone buzzed in the pocket of her old Stanford hoodie and a smile immediately grew on her face, knowing who it was— she definitely did  _ not _ know based on the fact that she had a different vibration setting on for texts from Tobin— no, that wasn’t it at all because that would be weird right? Right… 

  
  


**:) **

**:) **

**:)**

**:)))))**

  
  


Christen laughed at the way Tobin always chose to separate her responses into multiple different texts as opposed to just putting it all together into one message… it was a very distinctly Tobin thing to do and Christen got a kick out of it every time. 

  
  


**As you wish m’lady;) **

  
  


Christen made her way up to Tobin’s room, noticing that the door was being held open by the door stop, signalling for her to go right in. 

“Room service.” Christen chinned in a high voice that had Tobin laughing immediately— a sound that Christen was a big fan of. She was always proud when she was able to erect a laugh from the other woman. 

“Thanks Chris, you’re the best.” Tobin eyes lit up as she noticed that Christen grabbed not only her favourite kind of muffin (blueberry) but also her favourite bagel (everything). 

Tobin split the muffin in half and offered it to Christen who found herself blushing at the simple gesture. 

_ God it’s just a muffin Christen, control yourself.  _

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Tobin sipped her coffee and appeared to be deep in thought— Christen assumed about whatever her and Alex had been talking about earlier. 

“Are you excited to see your family tonight?” Christen asked kindly, hoping it would be a safe topic.

“Yeah I definitely am— it’s been way too long, it’ll be nice to actually be able to sit down with them and talk- I’m glad you’re coming.” Tobin smiled softly at the end of her sentence and for a moment Christen thought she saw something in Tobin’s eyes— something she new she showed in her own eyes when she talked to Tobin, especially lately. 

  
  


_ Christen remembers the first time she really saw Tobin— it was her freshman year at Stanford and they were playing against UNC, Tobin wasn’t playing in the match due to an injury but after the game she saw the lanky brunette walking towards her.  _

_ “Christen Press right?” She had said, with almost a smug smile on her face.  _

_ “Yeah uh- yeah that’s me.” Christen smiled shyly as they shook hands.  _

_ “Normally I wouldn’t take it upon myself to compliment the enemy but I think you’ll have to be the exception because you are really incredible to watch, I’m kind of glad I sat this one out and didn’t have to be subjected to you sprinting circles around me like everyone else out there.”  _

_ “Wow um- thank you, I’ve seen you play with the youth national teams so that means a lot coming from a player like you.” Christen knew she was blushing but in that moment she didn’t know why the lanky brunette was putting knots in her stomach and making her sweat.  _

_ “Thanks Press.” Tobin winked and then they both pulled their hands away, realizing they had yet to let go after the handshake.  _

_ “Well I’m sure I’ll see you out with the youth teams soon if you keep playing like that.” _

_ She remembers asking Kelley about Tobin on more than one occasion after this, knowing they had been friends for a while through the youth national teams. It didn’t take more than two or three conversations for Kelley to pick up on the crush that Christen didn’t know she was harbouring. _

_ “Chris you’re totally crushing on Tobin!!!”  _

_ “What?? No I’m not I just- she’s really- oh my god am I? I’ve never liked a girl before I don’t- holy fuck you’re right… whatever it doesn’t matter, it’s just a silly little crush it’s not like we’ll see each other outside of Stanford-UNC games for the next four years anyway.”  _

_ So that’s how it started— and temporarily ended for Christen. It was just a little crush…  _

  
  


“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I like having you around…” Tobin smiled and definitely was trying to hide a blush this time as she avoided eye contact with Christen. 

“Well lucky for you, I like being around.” Christen winked, trying to calm down her heart rate that was beginning to shoot through the roof. 

_ Yeah— Tobin thought, lucky me.  _

“Can I ask why you left breakfast so fast today? You looked pretty upset after alex pulled you away…” Christen looked cautiously at Tobin, hoping that she hadn’t pushed too far by asking. 

“Uh yeah it’s nothing really she was just— inserting herself into something that she has no business involving herself in… it’s really not a big deal honestly I overreacted, I’m okay now.” 

_ She’s lying to me.  _

“Okay… good, that’s good… I’m glad you’re okay.”

“How could I not be when Christen Press delivery services brought me carbs and coffee?” 

“Is that all I’m good for?” Christen teased, always hoping to get something more than a joke in response. 

“No…”

_ Maybe this time… _

“You’re also good for keeping me punctual for things.” 

_ Never mind.  _

“Well with that in mind, we should head out for training.” Christen tried to hide the disappointment in her voice— she always thought she was being obvious when she was flirting with Tobin, but maybe it wasn’t as clear as she thought, or maybe— maybe, Tobin did notice and just didn’t care… 

  
  
  


Tobin knocked on Christen’s door that night collecting Christen while Alex finished getting ready in their room. 

Christen opened the door and Tobin almost choked on her breath. The striker was wearing her hair down in its natural wild curls and she had on a little black dress that ended high— but not too high on her thighs. She was also donning a pair of black heels that made her a few inches taller than Tobin. 

“Tobs! Perfect timing, can you zip me up?” Before Tobin could form a coherent response Christen turned her back and Tobin was left facing the blank canvas of Christen’s slim but strong back. 

“Tobin?” 

_ Fuck- shit. _

“S-sorry.” Tobin shook her head and took hold of the zipper on Christen’s dress, placing one hand between her shoulder blades to hold her steady as she zipped it slowly all the way up her back. Tobin found herself missing the exposed skin that she had been subjected to. 

“Thank you.” Christen smiled flirtatiously, biting her lip as she tried to ignore the goosebumps that had risen on her skin as a result of Tobin’s strong hand on her back and her fingertips brushing against her skin as she pulled the zipper up. 

“Anytime.” Tobin spoke quietly, seemingly deep in her head again. 

“I feel overdressed, I didn’t pack very many regular clothes… I hope this is okay.”

_ Okay? Okay? Is she kidding? This is simultaneously so not okay and also the most okay thing that has ever happened.  _

What Tobin wanted to say was “You look beautiful.” She wanted to say “Christen I’m in love with you.” She wanted to pull her in close and kiss her like it’s the last thing she’ll ever get to do. She wanted to run her fingers over the soft skin of her back again, memorizing every inch of skin— ever curve and every muscle and she wanted to kiss her everywhere— wanted to cherish every part of Christen and say all the things she’s been holding onto. 

She wanted to do and say so many things but she couldn’t— couldn’t risk losing this incredible person if it turned out she didn’t return Tobin’s feelings. 

“No you— you look great— really good. Don’t worry, Alex is wearing a dress too I think.” 

“Thanks Tobs… you look great and really good too.” 

_ She keeps winking at me… is that supposed to mean something or am I overthinking this?  _

  
  


_ I’m done walking this line _ Christen thinks.  _ I have to tell her how I feel, holding onto these feelings is driving me crazy.  _

  
  


///

  
  


They’re in their own world— sitting closer than friends sit, Christen’s hand gripping Tobin’s arm softly as they talk intently with one another. Most of Tobin’s family had cleared out after a long night, but time was irrelevant whenever Tobin and Christen really got talking. It didn’t matter what the topic was— they could talk for hours on end and feel like it had only been a few minutes, 

Cindy Heath let herself into the seat next to Alex who was carefully watching her two friends— hoping and praying that one of them would cross the line drawn between them soon. 

“How long has that been going on?” She asked softly, admiring the way Christen was looking at her daughter. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled at something Tobin said and the way Tobin blushed under her gaze. 

“What year did Tobin start college?” 

“2006…”

“About that long then… at least according to Kelley who says that the two of them have had heart eyes for each other since the first time they played against one another.”

“But they aren’t together?” 

“Nope because you see Cind, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, and I mean no offense by this, but your daughter is about as oblivious as a brick wall and she refuses to admit her feelings for Christen because she is too caught up in her own head to realize Christen feels the same. And everytime I try and confront her about it she mumbles— or yells something about not wanting to ruin their friendship or Christen not returning her feelings.” 

“Looks like it’s time for a little motherly intervention… I want more grandbabies so I’m not letting her waste years of her life not being with the person she loves.” CIndy got a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Oh thank god, I could use some help, I can only do so much.” 

///

“So Christen, dear, is there any special someone in your life at the moment?” 

Tobin choked on her drink and immediately shot daggers towards Alex who was chuckling across the room.

Christen blushed deeply and Tobin thought she saw Christen’s eyes flash towards her for a brief second before she responded. 

“I’ve got my eye on someone actually, but I’m not seeing anybody right now.” Christen smiled sweetly and Tobin felt like she was going to pass out. 

_ She’s got her eye on someone? What the hell does that mean? She can’t be talking about me right? That’s not possible… unless…?  _

Tobin felt someone’s hand brush against her back and it took her a moment to realize the action was intentional, and came from Christen standing to her left. Christen’s hand eventually came to rest on Tobin’s back gently and at this point Tobin felt like her head was going to explode. 

_ When did she get so close to me? Have we been standing this close the whole time? _

“Well you are certainly a catch dear, that’s one lucky person who's got your attention.” 

“I sure hope they think so.” Christen definitely made eye contact with Tobin this time, a small smirk playing on her lips— but Tobin was so far in her own head that she hardly registered the interaction. 

///

Tobin and Christen eventually make their way out of the restaurant and begin the short walk back to the hotel. 

Tobin can tell Christen’s feet are exhausted from her heels, about halfway through the walk she stops walking and slips out of her flip flops. “Give me your heels.” She says quietly and Christen’s eyes light up as she quickly steps out of the shoes and into Tobin’s sandals. Tobin just smiles, leaning over to pick up Christen’s shoes, holding them in her hand as she walks barefoot down the street.

At some point their hands start brushing together and then Christen’s arm is threading through her own and she’s holding onto Tobin, leaning as far into her side as she can without pushing them off their path. 

“Stay in my room? Ali is staying with Ash tonight…” Christen asked like it was the simplest concept in the world but it sent Tobin into a panic.

_ Sleep in Christen’s room? Like in Ali’s bed? In Christen’s bed with her? I don’t know what I’ll do if we share a bed that’s so- _

“Tobin? Did you hear me?” 

“What? Oh yeah yeah sorry um… sure yeah I’ll just go… get some clothes and stuff for bed from my room?” 

“Come on.” Christen pulled on her arm. “You can just borrow something of mine.” 

“Unzip me? I’m just gonna go rinse off real quick.” Christen turned her back to Tobin and the other woman is thankful that she was already sitting because she likely would have fainted with how close Christen’s body was to her. Christen reached behind her and slowly pulled her hair over her shoulder, glancing behind her and looking down at Tobin whose hands were shaking as she slowly lifted them to pull the zipper down Christen’s back. When it reached the bottom, Tobin let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

_ God if she only knew the effect she had on me. _

“I’m going to go rinse off real quick, pick a movie for us to watch?” 

Tobin could only nod as Christen padded off to the bathroom, the fabric of her dress falling further off her shoulders before she shut the door behind her. 

Tobin fell back against the bed and rubbed her hands over her face. 

_ Maybe I should just go for it _ — maybe she does feel the same. She was so— affectionate tonight… even more than usual. 

“God please don’t let me lose her.” Tobin whispered into the dark room. It wasn’t the first time she had spoken to god about Christen. In fact— it happened almost every night when she would pray before bed. She would thank him for bringing Christen into her life. For allowing them to become as close and as important to one another as they did. She would ask him for the answers— to help her understand what the best thing to do was— if it was worth risking their friendship to take that next step with Christen and cross the line that was so finely drawn between them. 

Christen chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, her body covered in nothing but a small hotel towel and Tobin thinks maybe she’d gone to heaven already. 

Christen smiled shyly as she walked across the small hotel room to her bag to find some clothes, the blush on her cheeks signalled to Tobin that she had not intended to forget clothes when she went into the bathroom. 

Christen stepped back into the bathroom but didn’t close the door as she quickly pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top that truly left nothing to the imagination, especially given the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“Would you prefer sweats or shorts? Christen asked sweetly, breaking Tobin out of her head and revelling in the way Tobin’s eyes travelled up and down her body slowly with her lips slightly parted. 

“Shorts- um shorts are good thanks…” 

Christen blushed under Tobin’s heavy gaze as she walked back over to her suitcase and dug around for a pair of shorts.

Maybe she was purposeful— the way she bent over her bag instead of crouching down which would have been much easier. Maybe she wasn’t above teasing the other woman just a little— and maybe she was feeling brave with the way Tobin was so obviously checking her out. 

But even though Christen’s been thinking about making a move all night. Even though she was definitely just sticking out her ass to try and get Tobin’s attention, even though the only thing she wants right now is to push Tobin up against the wall and kiss her senseless, even though crossing that line with Tobin was the only thing on her mind—

—nothing could have prepared Christen for what she was met with when she turned back around with a pair of her shorts in hand. Tobin was standing close behind her and Christen doesn’t think she’s ever seen her brown eyes so dark. Tobin’s breaths were shallow as she took a step closer to Christen. Out of instinct, Christen stepped back at the same time and now her back was pressed against the wall and Tobin’s eyes were burning into her own in almost a pleading way.

Christen couldn’t help herself as she dropped the shorts in her hand and reached out to Tobin, placing a hand on either side of her face and drawing her closer. Her fingers danced along the strong line of Tobin’s jaw as their foreheads pressed together and suddenly they were tip-toeing closer than ever on this thin line between them. The line that held their friendship together, the unspoken line that there was no denying now existed. 

Their eyes were fighting each other, waiting for the other to speak, to move, to truly tear down the line but neither budged, Christen just held on to Tobin, keeping their faces so close that they could taste each other on their lips— so close that Tobin could see the exact places where Christen’s eyes transitioned from green to grey and back. So close that Christen could see every line on Tobin’s face from twenty-seven years of smiles. So close that Tobin was breathing in the heavenly floral scent that was Christen Press, a scent that was lighting every inch of her on fire.

“Chris-” Tobin choked out breathlessly, her hands were gripping at Christen’s hips, fingers digging in slightly to the bare skin exposed by her small tank top as the tension grew between them. 

“Chris I’m so scared right now—” Tobin admitted, not caring how pathetic she might sound to the other woman. Her soft words contradicted the lustful look in her eyes like fire and ice. 

“Tobin— Tobin honey you don’t have to be scared, I know that you’re scared about how this will change things, I know you’re worried about ruining our friendship if it doesn’t work out, I know because I have the same fears. But I’m so tired of letting those fears control me, I can’t do it anymore Tobin… I want this— whatever this is between us I want it so badly, you are so much more than a friend to me Tobin…” 

“Christen I… I’m not good at this- I’m not good at feelings and words and putting them together… I’m not good at opening up to people in this way because this kind of thing scares the hell out of me— the idea of love and sharing all of yourself with a person… I’m not good at it— but for so long I’ve been denying myself of looking at you this way because the idea of not having you in my life at all was way more painful than keeping my feelings to myself…” Tobin was clutching so hard into Christen’s hips that the striker was fairly certain she would have marks on her skin when she finally let go. 

“Tobin there is no one way to be  _ good _ at love… and you know what I think? I think that you’re actually really good at showing your feelings in a physical way as opposed to verbally. I know you and I see how you are with people— with me. I see the way you look at people the way you conduct yourself in serious situations and the way you comfort people with your actions, even with things as simple as a hand on their arm— even right now… the way you are looking at me…I can feel you expressing yourself... I know that sharing yourself with somebody is scary but I don’t want you to think that you’re no good at love just because words don’t always come easy. I don’t need you to verbally express your feelings for me with expansive monologues every day— although I wouldn’t mind that every now and then— I just need you to  _ show _ me… show me that you want me— that you want this with me as badly as I want it with you-” 

Christen hardly had hardly gotten the last word out before Tobin’s lips were on hers. Christen’s breath was ripped from her throat and she moaned lightly into the contact as she fully registered what was happening. 

_ Christen’s POV _

Tobin is kissing you— like, really kissing you… her lips are soft and taste slightly of vanilla and god you’ve been waiting for this— you’ve thought about this for what seems like an entire lifetime and now it’s really happening and you don’t know what to do with yourself. Your hands grip harder on her face, slipping behind her neck and pulling her face impossibly closer to your own, but Tobin has complete control— she’s showing you, she’s pouring every single feeling that she doesn’t know how to explain from her lips onto your own and you’re drunk off the feeling of her slipping her tongue effortlessly between your parted lips— intoxicated by your recognition of her hands on your waist, gripping onto the thin fabric of your shirt and pulling your body tight against her own, and even though— even though you’re the one who’s good with words— even though you pride yourself on your communication skills you are convinced that there are with a doubt no words that could describe this feeling and then— 

and then her hands are sliding lower and lower and— and then she’s lifting you up by the back of your thighs and holding you up against the wall and she’s kissing you harder. She’s kissing you with everything that she’s got and you know that you’ve never experienced this before. You’ve never gotten high off the feeling of someone’s lips— except it’s not just her lips— it’s her teeth biting down lightly on your bottom lip— it’s her hands gripping tightly just under the curve of your butt, holding you up— it’s her hips pressing you firmly into the wall and— it’s the heat pooling low in your stomach and and the burning desire you can feel coursing through your body.

You’re so in tune with every single move she makes that you register the slightest change as soon as she starts to bring down the kiss. She becomes less demanding and her lips slow down, kissing you gently but just as deeply and you know she is saying ‘ _ this is how I feel’.  _ And then she’s pressing a final kiss to your lips before she pulls back ever so slightly, leaning her forehead against yours again and her big brown eyes open slowly for you to see into. You’ll never forget what you find in her eyes in this moment—

You’ll never forget the perfect blend of softness and desire— the way her eyes slowly lightened as she peered into your green eyes, hoping and praying that you understood— that you heard her. 

You’re not sure how long you stay like this— she’s still holding you up and you’re just looking at each other, speaking silently and breathing in one another— wordlessly communicating that you understand— that you’re on the same page and you both want this. 

Suddenly there was no line anymore— you were both free from your restraints… free to be with one another because there were no secrets anymore. She wanted you and you wanted her and this was exactly what was meant to happen—

You were finally free. 

  
  



	2. 7 minutes (you owe me like 5 more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school preath vs 7 minutes in heaven!!!  
(Shoutout to mia on here for this prompt)

**7 minutes in heaven **

Christen doesn’t know how she got here. Well—she knows how she got to the party. It was Kelley who dragged her out of her bedroom kicking and screaming that she needed to be studying for god knows what on a Friday night. 

So she knows how she got to whoever’s house she’s currently in, but she doesn’t know how she got  _ here  _ specifically. 

How she found herself sitting in a large circle of people she hardly knew playing a game of truth or dare. 

Christen hates parties—she hates large groups of people, she hates large groups of drunk people, and she  _ really _ hates large groups of drunk horny teenagers. 

So when some guy who she doesn’t know the name of, dares Tobin Heath—the senior captain of the girls soccer team, and the most popular girl in school—to take Christen into to closet for seven minutes in heaven… well—

Christen really fucking hates Kelley for bringing her here. She also wants to know how this guy even knows her name. And on top of that—why her? Nobody knows that Christen is gay—hell, Christen doesn’t even know if Christen is gay. 

Despite that, she found herself being pulled out of the living room by Tobin Heath—Tobin and her stupid backwards hat and baggy cut-off t-shirt and her stupid black ripped jeans… 

_ She is kinda hot actually… _

But Christen’s never kissed a girl before—scratch that…

Christen’s never kissed  _ anybody  _ before. 

And now Tobin Heath is expecting her to makeout with her in a closet for seven minutes. 

_ This should be interesting.  _

Christen realizes that they’ve passed the closet in the hallway and is starting to wonder where they are going when Tobin leads them up a set of stairs and into a bedroom. 

_ Minute 1 _

“Thought this would be more comfortable than a closet.” She winks and Christen’s knees go weak at the sight. “Ash won’t mind.”

“Who’s Ash?” Is all Christen manages to say, too busy trying not to stare at Tobin’s muscular arms.

_ How do her arms even look like that? She’s an eighteen year old girl. Oh my GOD she’s an eighteen year old girl. She’s an eighteen year old girl who wants to makeout with me—a sixteen year old girl who’s never so much as kissed someone on the cheek who wasn’t a family member.  _

“Harris? This is her house, do you not know whose party you’re at?” 

“Uh… no? Not really, my friend Kelley dragged me here against my will.” 

“O’Hara?”

“Yeah… you uh, you play with her right? On the soccer team?”

“Yeah, she’s dope. How’d you two become friends?” 

“I uh—we live on the same street so our parents are friends—and I also tutor her in… well, everything.” 

“So you’re the reason she didn’t get put on academic probation with the team? I am officially your biggest fan.” 

Christen smiled shyly at the way Tobin had started inching closer to her body. 

_ Minute 2 _

“You look nervous.” Tobin smiles, half smugly and half with genuine concern. “You don’t have to be nervous, I’m not actually going to try and make out with you.” 

_ She’s not? Why? Is she not attracted to me? _

“You’re not?” Christen replies almost too quickly and her cheeks flush red. 

“No, I’m not an asshole, I can tell you’re not into it.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“The way your legs are crossed and you’re leaning away from me avoiding eye contact.”

Christen immediately uncrosses her legs, embarrassed that she was being so opaque about her nerves. 

“It’s not that- it’s just that I- I’ve never- but I think I want to-” 

“Christen?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m going to need you to pick one of those half sentences to finish at a time because I didn’t catch any of that.” Tobin winks and sits down next to Christen on the bed, leaving enough space as to not overwhelm her any more. 

Christen bows her head shyly, biting her bottom lip as she finally looks up into Tobin’s eyes. They’re big and brown and they’re so beautiful—Christen doesn’t think the colour brown could look any better. 

“Would you kiss me if you thought I wanted to? Like are you—am I someone you’d want to kiss?” Christen asks quietly, unable to keep her eyes on Tobins. 

“Are you asking if I’m attracted to you?” 

“Kinda—yeah, I guess…” 

“Christen I’d have to be blind to not be attracted to you. I notice you all the time at school.”

_ She does?! _

“You do?” Christen’s head snaps up and she’s met with a smirking Tobin. 

“Of course, how could I not? You’re kind of hard to miss.” 

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” 

“Christen—” Tobin gently lifts the younger girl’s chin so that she’ll meet her eyes again. 

“I think you are incredibly beautiful—and I’m not kissing you right now because I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want, but I’m not not kissing you because I don’t want to—believe me, I do.” 

“What if I said that I do too… want to kiss you?” 

“I would ask if you’re just saying that because it’s what I want.” 

“And I’d say no… but I’d also admit that I’m lame and haven’t actually kissed anyone before…”

_ Minute 3 _

_ Well now she’s definitely not going to want to kiss you.  _

“Wait really? Not even like a quick peck from some stupid boy in elementary school?”

Christen just shook her head shyly, embarrassed that she had just admitted to the coolest girl in school—who everyone downstairs thinks she is making out with, that she’d never been kissed.

“Have you just never met anyone worth kissing?” Tobin asked genuinely. 

“I guess not…I also—I don’t know… I think I might be gay but how can I know if I’ve never kissed a boy  _ or _ a girl?” 

“Chris you don’t have to have kissed anybody to know who you’re attracted to. It’s about who you  _ want _ to kiss, not who you  _ have _ kissed.” 

_ Oh. Well that _ — _ makes sense. _ It was a simple sentence but Christen honestly feels like she never thought of that… but now—now it’s all she can think about because she knows one thing for sure, and that is that she really wants to kiss Tobin.

“I want to kiss you…”

“Is that because we’re in “the closet” and you feel like you have to?

“No, it’s because I want to kiss you… I think you’re really hot.”

_ Christen! You can’t just _ — _ ugh… _

Tobin smirks, raising her eyebrow at the younger girl who is blushing furiously at her admission.

“Yeah?”

_ Minute four. _

Tobin moves closer to Christen so that their thighs are touching on the bed and she brought one of her hands up to rest on Christen’s bare thigh, exposed by the short denim shorts that she was wearing. 

“Yeah…” Christen admits, biting her lip as she watches Tobin look down to her lips and back up to her eyes. 

“Well I happen to think you’re  _ really hot  _ too Christen, so I’m glad we’re on the same page.” 

“Are you going to kiss me?” Christen asked breathlessly, the tension driving her mad. 

“If you want me to—” Tobin moved her hand and brought it up to cup Christen’s cheek, bringing their faces closer together so that their noses were practically touching. 

“I do…” 

“Okay.” Tobin hesitates for just a second more, allowing Christen time to pull away if she wanted before she pressed her lips gently to Christens.

_ Holy fucking hell. _

It was nothing crazy, it was just a few seconds of Tobin plush lips pressing into her own but Christen’s mind is swimming and she can’t think straight because Tobin’s lips are so fucking soft and—and she’s kissing Tobin Heath…

Tobin pulled back just slightly after a moment, opening her eyes and seeing where Christen was at.

_ Minute five. _

Christen eyes remained closed for a few seconds longer before finally opening them and meeting Tobin’s beautiful brown eyes again. 

“Was that okay?” Tobin asks sweetly and Christen can tell that she means it—that she’s not just asking to put up an appearance of sorts. 

But Christen can’t find the words so instead she brings her hands up and pulls Tobin back in, kissing her much harder than before. 

Tobin was caught off guard initially, but after no time at all her hands find Christen’s waist and she pulls the two of them closer together at the same time as she runs her tongue along Christen’s bottom lip—asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

And who would Christen be to deny her that? She’d be fucking crazy is what she thinks to herself as Tobin pushes her tongue into her mouth, gaining a quiet moan from Christen at the new sensation.

This spurs Tobin on, she twists her body and moves her hands down low enough that she can lift Christen fully, bringing her down to straddle her waist. 

Tobin is sitting up against the frame of the bed with Christen legs on either side of her own and she thinks that maybe that was a bit much so fast but then Christen is grinding her hips down into Tobin and all thought goes out the window. 

_ Minute 6. _

Tobin’s hands drift downward and cup Christen’s ass, helping her with the motions of her hips and earning a small whimper from the younger girl. Tobin bites experimentally at Christen’s bottom lip and Christen tugs lightly at Tobin’s hair in response. 

That’s when Christen finally comes to—

_ Oh my god OH my god holy shit.  _

Christen pulls away a little too quickly and almost falls backwards off the bed from her place in Tobin’s lap—thankfully Tobin has good reflexes and catches onto her before she can fall. 

“Chris? Are you okay? I’m sorry if that was too much I got a little carried away…” Tobin admits sheepishly, looking into Christen’s nervous green eyes with nothing but kindness. 

“No no—I you did nothing wrong, that was all  _ so _ much more than okay I uh… I just don’t think I’m ready to anything more than  _ that.  _ Not that I thought that’s what was happening or that you’d even want that to happen with me I just-” Christen was cut off when Tobin pressed her lips gently to Christen’s—completely wiping away all the worries. 

_ Minute 7.  _

“Christen—two things. One, I definitely would not have tried to have sex with you in someone else’s house at a party, so I promise you never have to worry about me pressuring you into something like that, especially not in a situation like this. Two, if I’m being honest, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a while now, and although I kind of wish our first kiss didn’t come about via seven minutes in heaven; I am glad that I got dared to bring you in here because I don’t think I ever would have been brave enough to ask you it if it hadn’t been for this.”

Christen’s eyes went wide as she took in Tobin’s words—three of them specifically.

_ Ask me out? _

“Ask me out…?”

“Yeah… I uh, I’d really like to go out with you sometime, if that’s something you’d be interested in…” For the first time tonight, Tobin is the one who is nervous and Christen can’t believe that this is really happening—that  _ Tobin Heath _ , is nervous and asking Christen on a date.

“I’d really love that Tobin…” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… especially if it means I get to makeout with you again…”

“Oh you better believe it—you owe me like five minutes of making out because I only got like two.” Tobin teased, leaning in for one last kiss. 

  
  



End file.
